ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Elaine Goldsmith
Elaine Josephine Goldsmith is a former wrestler now a referee for the Fantasy Wrestling Alliance.She is the first ever female referee in FWA history. She primarily officiates female matches to date the only male vs. male match she has officiated is Juvenille vs. Blaq Lightning. Early Career/ Heartland Wrestling Assocation Elaine at the age of 18 was attending The University of Cincinnati and was running low on cash. Looking to find money she joined The Heartland Wrestling Association in 2003 as a valet for Rory Fox. She got over with the crowd and used her real name to wrestle. Wrestling only occasionally Elaine felt limited due to there being no woman's championship title. Elaine continued to save her money and in 2004 after Rory Fox won the world title and dropped her as a valet Elaine joined an open contract with SHIMMER over the summer. SHIMMER In the summer of 2004 Elaine worked for SHIMMER under the name Rachel Lane and teamed with Ashley Lane as "sisters." The two went after the tag titles and failed, after their defeat Elaine as Rachel would turn on Ashley and the two would feud for two months before they faced each other in a no holds barred match where the winner would be "fired" from SHIMMER. Since Elaine had to return to school she lost the match via submission. Elaine would stay in touch with SHIMMER, throughout the years in particular Ashley Lane. The two would work together in a match on occasion whenever SHIMMER was in the Ohio area. Elaine would continue to work with Heartland Wrestling Association throughout college until she graduated in 2007. Ohio Valley Wrestling Elaine after graduating from college joined OVW in late July of 2007 still under the ring name of Rachel Lane. Elaine would be most notably in a feud with Serena of OVW and at a house show won the OVW woman's title in September only to lose it seven minutes later when she was randomly chosen in a lottery to drop the title as every current OVW champion was in danger of losing the title that night in the lottery. The decision was not kayfabe and Elaine was very upset to have lost the title so soon. Elaine would be so upset that she would leave OVW to go back to HWA. But not before wrestling for another month in OVW in which time she wrestled Beth Phoenix and Katie Lea. Return to HWA Elaine returned to The Heartland Wrestling Association in November of 2007. She kept the name Rachel Lane and once again went into her role as a valet. Tired of being a valet after just one week back on the job Elaine asked to become a referee. Management in the HWA had no problem with it and allowed Elaine to ref both male and female matches. However Elaine caused some distractions for male wrestlers and so eventually was asked only to officiate female vs. female wrestlers. Elaine would continue to work officiating matches until she was noticed by road agent for the FWA eXcellence who suggested her to Matthew Robinson to become the first ever female referee in the Fantasy Wrestling Alliance. Elaine was hired almost on the spot. However before she left Elaine put in a good word for Ashley Lane who was looking for work, Ashley would eventually get work with the HWA thanks to Elaine's recommendation. Fantasy Wrestling Alliance Elaine joined the Fantasy Wrestling Alliance January 23rd, 2008 under her real name of Elaine Goldsmith. Since then she has officiated many classic matches her biggest to date being Gabrielle vs. Jenny Ignito at Back in Business III. Elaine at one point even attempted to become Assistant General Manager of Sunday Night Smash but after finding out she would basically be Josie Lewis's personal slave. Championships & Accomplishments *OVW Woman's Champion *Ranked on PWI's Top 500 Female Wrestler's at #379. *Named SHIMMER'S #1 Wrestler of the Week in 2004. *'Finishers' **''The Fast Lane'' (Seton Bomb) **''All That Glitters'' (Scissors Hold) *'Signature Moves' **''Spinning Kick'' **''Supplex Pin'' **''German Supplex'' **''Running Lariat'' **''Reverse DDT'' ** Category:Referees Category:Wrestlers Category:FWA Wrestlers